


Hi0ctane love is a dangerous thing

by AmoryArden



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Augmentations, Cyberpunk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Organized Crime, Poverty, Prosthetics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoryArden/pseuds/AmoryArden
Summary: A young aug woman finds herself stranded in Prague after the Aug incident of 2027 finding work as the assistant of underground augmentation specialist Vaclav Koller.This fic mostly takes place before and during the events of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided





	Hi0ctane love is a dangerous thing

The Time Machine. A hidden gem in a dying city. A gorgeous shop filled to the brim with books. REAL books.  
e-readers might be able to store this much inside a tiny device and more. But nothing could compete with the feel of real paper as you turn the pages, or that musty scent that touches your very soul. This shop in particular was home to rarer, more peculiar books, out of print classics, 1st edition prints, one off self-published works found nowhere else. It was goldmine of literature, and a haven for (y/n).

She had been stranded in Prague since the aug incident, and left unable to return to her family in England. It was difficult at first and without papers, travelling anywhere was near impossible. It was one of the fist places she had discovered and on her bad days, (y/n) would find herself a secluded corner of the shop and hide away with her favourite books and try her best to forget, before having to retreat to the harsh reality of the squat she shared with others nearby. 

It hadn’t taken long for money to run out and after 6 months, stealing scraps and begging on the street could only get a girl so far. She had seen some others resorting to more unsavoury means of earning; turning tricks for those not flush enough to visit the red light district, or involving themselves in the seedy underworld of the Dvali.  
This was not a fate she would resign herself to and searched for work in Prekazka.  
Even if (y/n) found somewhere that would take on augs; without any Czech papers or credible ID, finding work proved difficult.  
She had even tried improving her grasp of the language through her books, with little luck. It was passable at best. And laughable at its worst. 

She’d been in Prague over a year now, and had since moved out of the squat and into various alleyways and sewers, hiding from the authorities for fear of being carted off to Golem city.  
A shell of her former self; pale, gaunt, hungry. Her hair was thinning and her chance of a shower any time soon relied on whether or not it would rain.

She found herself making her way to the time machine. A force of habit rather than any sort of wanting. She only knew of two employees there and she could feel their eyes burning into the back of her head as she climbed the stairs and retreated into the far corner. She was beyond caring.  
Without even picking up a book, (y/n) sunk down as low as she could, and there; she broke.  
All the pain, the anger, frustration, all the turmoil came flooding out of her in waves of tears. the sobs carrying through the bookstore.  
Time seemed to not even matter, it could have been minutes, or hours before she heard the footsteps that drew closer. 

“Shit man, you’re a mess.” The accent was thick, but the english was good. A hand was offered towards her, it was heavily augmented, like nothing she’d seen before. way beyond the tech of her own. (y/n) looked up to see it was attached to a somewhat punk-ish looking man. Dishevled black hair and an awkward smile accompanied the gaunt face and deep eyes, clearly lacking in sleep.  
“I got somewhere we can clean you up, ok?”  
(y/n) nodded, tears still making their tracks. Reluctantly, she took the outstretched hand with her own, the cold feel of metal on metal somewhat comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, this is the first fan-fic I've written in years so i'm a little rusty!  
> Recently started DX:MD again, and i forgot how much I love Vaclav, such a shame he doesnt get more game time!


End file.
